


Safeword

by TheSuccubiQueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Object Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuccubiQueen/pseuds/TheSuccubiQueen
Summary: You've always liked to push Satan's buttons, and he's always been a bit prone to jealousy.. But you're not always prepared for the consequences of antagonizing the Avatar of Wrath.CW: Jealousy, Bondage, BDSM, Gendered Slurs/Abusive Language, Dubious Consent, Violence.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 423
Collections: Obey Me





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! I'm a new author to Ao3, like many others, back to writing to keep my head on during the COVID-19 Quarantines. 
> 
> I've been really into Obey Me! Lately, especially Satan. I wrote this fic for myself in a bit of an impulsive fit, but some friends convinced me to finally make an account on here and publish this.
> 
> So, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, and please leave any comments to help me improve!

It wasn’t unusual for you to be a bit of flirt, especially when your demon boyfriend was concerned. He’d always been a little jealous, and you liked to tease him.

Besides, Simeon was just so PRETTY, and you’ve always been affectionate with your pretty friends.

“Simeon, how can you call yourself an angel with an outfit like that???” You ask him, putting your hands on his waist, where his tight black leotard revealed the dark, smooth skin of his hips.

“Oh, I don’t really think about it much. But aren’t you human women always fond of saying that if you have sinful thoughts because of someone else’s clothing, that it’s your problem?” He smiles at you, that soft gentle smile that sometimes (like now) borders on smug and condescending.

“Well- I- I meant it more like- ya know. Of course I would never-“

“Y/N” you’re saved from your floundering by Satan’s voice. You turn to see that he had finished packing up his things, shouldering his messenger bag. “Are we still going home together?”

“Oh, yeah, of course!” You snatch your bag off the table, and give a farewell wave to your fellow transfer students. “I’ll text you all later about movie night!”

Normally, Satan waits until the two of you are outside the school building to take your hand for the walk home, but today you’ve barely made it out the classroom door before he’s snatched your hand in his, pulling you close and putting his arm around your waist.

You glance up at him. “Everything ok?”

He smiles at you, as pleasant as ever, but you didn’t get this far with the Demon of Wrath not knowing when his smiles were a thin mask covering his rage. “Oh, I’m fine.” He practically beams at you, and you feel suffocated under it.

You spend the walk home in awkward silence, trying to figure out what could have happened today to have him so pissed off. You make small conversation, but nothing lasts longer than a “So how was your day?”

“Good” before silence lapses again.

You’re still mentally going over the day in your head when you realize you’ve made your way into his bedroom, when you hear the lock click.

“Take your clothes off.”

“W-what?”

“I said take your clothes off. You have 30 seconds. Anything you’re still wearing after that gets ripped off you.” He’s already shedding his uniform, tossing his clothes on top of piles of books, and as usual, your eyes are drawn to the way his long fingers meticulously unfurl his bow-tie.

“20 seconds, Y/N”

“Oh fuck- ok ok” you started to shimmy out of your clothes, your hands fumbling with the tie on your belt. Eventually, you give up on your skirt and just yank your panties off- your underwear is definitely the hardest part of your outfit to replace if he rips it.

You’re still in your skirt when he grabs you, shoving you roughly onto the bed.

“Satan what’s going on-” his lips crash into yours, as he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head.

“Shut up.” You’re not sure where the tie came from, but in moments, you can’t move your wrists. This isn’t like him- he’s normally so calm and controlled in the bedroom, and this is kind of scary.

Though, you won’t say it’s not arousing.

“You remember your safeword?” Even as he runs his hands over your, the ire in his eyes burning a hole in you, he’s making sure you’re okay. 

You nod quickly, the curiosity at what he has planned warring with your fear at his obvious rage. “Redemption.”

“Good kitten” And he does, in fact, rip your skirt off, a loud rip and the sound of buttons flying everywhere as his lips are pressing against yours again. You forget how to breathe. He compliments you often enough in bed, when you perform well, but today it feels different- like somehow he doesn’t mean it. The thrill of it turns you on. 

He grabs you around your waist and pulls you up so you’re sitting, your back to him as he pulls put a blindfold, again, seemingly out of nowhere, pulling it over your eyes and knotting it with a rough tug.

“Can you see?”

“N-no.” You barely recognize your voice, it’s so small.

“Good.” He pulls your hair, and your head tilts back, forcing you to lean against his chest. You feel the familiar ribbons of his demonic form on your chest- when had he transformed?

You can’t linger long on the thought before his mouth is pressing down against your neck, biting and sucking against the green mark emblazoned on the skin there.

“Now, I’m pissed at you, love. So you’re going to spend today making it up to me, okay?” He whispers in your ear, his breath in your sending chills through your whole body.

“I don’t- what did I do?” You practically whine, even as you nod your assent. You know you’ll do anything he wants in this moment, but you’re still not sure how you got here. If he’s going to punish you, you want to at least know why.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know.” He guides you to the floor, his hand never leaving your hair. Even now, when he’s at his most wrathful, his hands are gentle with you. It almost scares you more than the anger. 

His hands play with your hair, rolling your head back as you wait for him to continue. When he gives a small tug you squeak, just slightly.

He chuckles. “You think I don’t see you, flirting with my brothers? Solomon?  _ Simeon _ ?” He pulls again, harder with each name, and you gasp, sure he might have actually pulled some hair out of your head on the last name. “Surely you don’t think my patience is endless?”

He pulls your face forward, and you fall forwards, catching yourself with your bound hands- on his inner thigh. You feel something press against your face, the warmth of his girth firm against your cheek.

“So, you’re going to remind me that I’m your boyfriend. We’ve been through this often enough. When you rub it in my face what a slut you are,” he yanks your hair,  _ hard _ , on the word slut, and behind the blindfold you see stars. “It pisses me off. And you should know better than to piss me off by now.”

His hand softens again, guiding your head forward. “Now suck.”

You open your mouth blindly as he guides your head, until you feel the tip of him slide past your eagerly parted lips, the taste of his pre-cum filling your mouth. Your moan is muffled as he fills your mouth, guiding your head up and down slowly. 

“That’s it, Kitten. Just how I like it.” His hand releases your hair, but you don’t stop, bobbing your head up and down, seeing how much of his cock you can fit in your mouth. “Faster.” He orders, and you oblige. You’re under his spell, and if giving him the best blowjob in all the realms will get him to forgive you, you’ll break your jaw to do it.

You pause every once in a while, leaving him with a wet pop, to slowly lick him from base to tip, rolling your tongue over the tip just the way he likes it, bringing your hands up to caress his cock right behind your tongue.

“Oh fuck, Y/N…” he moan, and you LOVE the way he twitches when your thumb rubs right against the tip of him “Fuck me.”

You can’t help it. You really, really can’t. You pull back, licking a drop of pre-cum off your thumb. “Kind of hard to do that when I’m stuck on the floor, baby.”

His hands are back in your hair as he stands, throwing you off balance as both of his hands take your head and force your mouth back around his cock. “I don’t have much patience for your smart mouth today.” He says, forcing your mouth along the length of him. Your hands, unable to find purchase, collapse limply in front of you, and your whole body is moved by the force of him moving your head.

“Put that mouth to good use for once.” He hisses as he begins to fuck your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You manage not to gag on him, but feel tears start to sting your eyes as he thrusts himself into your mouth. 

“Now, you’re not allowed to cum until I say you can, Kitten. Or you’ll be in even more trouble.”

You don’t have much means to question him, or even the time to process before you feel something pressing between your legs. It’s cold, almost bony- his tail.

You would never admit you’ve fantasized about some variation of this before, but as his tail rubs against the wetness that’s pooled between your legs, you feel nervous, even scared.

But with Satan, that turns you on even more. You roll your hips, pressing yourself against the tip of his tail, whimpering against his cock as the hard spines of it brush against your core.

“Just like that...” Satan croons, relaxing his vice grip on your hair as he slowly begins to press his tail into you. He pulls out from your mouth for a moment, checking in with, despite your protesting whine how empty your mouth feels. Honestly, you could almost cry.

You vaguely flash back to early in your first year of university, when one of your friends had shown you a website full of sex toys modeled after monsters. Out of curiosity, you had saved up and bought yourself one, thinking it might be more interesting than a regular dildo. A lot of experimenting with angles, lubes and “how the fuck can it be this spiky” had proven the whole process a waste of $80.

This? Was nothing like that. Satan’s tail was strangely flexible, despite its spiny nature, and the way it moved in you was an entirely different sensation than anything you’d experienced- it wasn’t that it’d didn’t hurt- it did, a bit, but in a way that only seemed to leave you wanting more.

“Does it feel good?” You have no words, you just nod. “Good.” His tail presses deeper, giving a few testing thrusts, he gauges your reaction, and while you can’t see, you can practically hear the satisfied grin as he whispers: “Now where were we?”

At first, he’s gentle with his double attack, his cock in your mouth less vigorous as he gives you time to adjust to his tail fucking you. But, as always, eventually you get impatient, and begin to thrust back onto his tail. You’ve never been very good at following his pace- even when he’s trying to scare you he’s too damn gentle sometimes.

“Greedy as ever.” He tuts. “But this isn’t a reward, Y/N.” He yanks at your hair once again, and his tail begins to actually fuck you. Your yelp of shock is muffled by his vigorous thrusting into your mouth.

It’s pure suffering and it’s pure ecstasy, the way he feels in your mouth while his tail ravages you with all the strange sensations it has to offer. Just the sound of Satan above you, moaning and swearing between exhales of your name, like you’re the one getting worshiped at this moment.

Eventually, his hips snap into your mouth, and you feel his orgasm before you taste it. It fills your mouth, and spills out, dribbling down your chin onto your exposed chest. He tilts your head back, admiring the sight, his tail still unrelenting between your legs.

“Even when I’m mad at you, you’re breathtaking covered in my cum…” he muses, as though he’s genuinely surprised. He leans you back, so you’re laying on the floor, once again pinning your wrists.

You feel his gaze on you, know he’s drinking in your breathless moans, your squirming against his tail still fucking you. You feel so exposed, as though you could be any more naked than you were just a few minutes ago.

The fingers of his spare hand slide between your legs, thumb teasing at your clitoris. You swear you almost black out for a second. “Look at you, all filthy for my tail, of all things. You really will spread your legs for anything, won’t you.” 

“Sat-Satan” you whimper, squirming and flailing, trying to gain some, any, control over the situation, but he just laughs coldly, slowly pulling his tail out, savoring your cry as you’re suddenly, painfully empty.

He presses his hand against your face, thumb sliding into your mouth to yank your face to one side. “But only I get to see this. Only I get to know what a filthy whore you are for my touch. Isn’t that right, kitten?”

He releases your wrists, but you know better than to remove them from above your head. He runs that hand down your center, tracing his fingers along your labia, teasing you.

You fucking hate it when he teases you. “Satan, baby,  _ please. _ .”

“Oh, no, you’re going to have to do better than that.” The hand in your mouth moves to your neck, where he squeezes, just enough to stifle the blood flow and leave you dizzy. “You owe me an apology, remember?”

“Satan, please, baby, please- I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” You beg, you plead, hot tears stinging your face as you struggle to find your breath, between his choking hand and his teasing one.

“Sorry for what, Y/N?”

“I’m sorry f-for,” You let out a pathetic cry as a single one of his long fingers dipped into you, gone as fast as it entered. “I’m sorry for flirting with other people- I’m sorry for making you jealous- I-I”

“Y/N…”

“I’m sorry for being a slut!” There it is, and even as you say it, the tears turn into desperate sobs. “Please, Satan, please forgive me, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He presses a gentle kiss to your lips, his hands sliding under your thighs to lift your legs. “That’s my good kitten.”

You’re so wet and needy you barely feel it when he slides into you, but nothing is more satisfying than being filled by him. Your legs find a natural resting place on his shoulders as he rails into you, as desperate for you as you were for him.

You can hardly think, you can only cry out his name as he places all his anger, his jealousy, into his unrelenting thrusts of his hips. Even as he pounds into you, his hands drag their way along your body, sometimes with gentle caresses, other times with harsh claws that might just rip your skin. His mouth finds moments to kiss and bite at whatever flesh he can reach. You’re drowning in the mixed sensations of it all, never sure what to anticipate next, expect the slap of his hips against your thighs, the sensation of his cock filling you over and over again. 

He keeps saying your name too, sometimes a praise, sometimes an insult. “You’re so fucking beautiful… my personal slut… you’re such a whore for my cock” In what seems like no time at all, you feel the familiar tightening of your core, your orgasm rising from that knot in the center. 

“Satan, baby, please please, tell me I can cum… please fuck, baby.” You already know he wants you begging, and you’re more than happy to oblige. Anything to make him happy, to please him. You’d say anything he wanted if he would just let you finish.

His hands spread your legs wider, his thrusts somehow get deeper.

“Who do you belong to- Tell me, Y/N”

There’s not a moment of hesitation. “You- you, only you- Satan please”

“Good Kitten. Cum for me.” Even in this, he’s robbed you of your agency, as you orgasm on his command, feeling his second orgasm even as you spasm around his cock.

You’re on the floor, panting, covered in tears and cum and even?? Is that blood?? And you reach your arms up, moving in for that loving touch you need…

When Satan pushes them back down, tracing kisses down your front. “I didn’t say we were done yet.” 

“Satan, baby” you whine. You’re completely spent, your insides aching. “Wait….”

He thinks you’re being playful, and continues his harsh, hungry kisses along you. “Don’t play coy, my little whore. You spend all this time flirting with others because you think you need their attention… I have to make sure you remember I’m more than enough to satisfy a slut like you...” His mouth kisses at the inside of your thigh, gliding along to your lips when-

“Redemption.” You aren’t even sure you said it, it’s so small, but Satan doesn’t miss it. He stops moving, instantly, at the whispered whimper of your safeword.

“Y/N?” He lowers your legs, gentle to the touch, and backs away. “Are you ok?” His voice is almost panicked, and you’re shocked by how quickly his tone changed.

You blink, not sure how to respond. “Uh, yeah, no, I’m-“ but you can’t stop the tears anymore as they come pouring out, sliding down your cheeks. You move your arms to wipe them away, but Satan’s there first, gently pulling the blindfold off and placing soft kisses along your face.

“Oh, no, my love, I’m sorry.” He kisses away as many of your tears as he can, his fingers gently undoing the knot binding your wrists, as meticulously as he was with his bow-tie what seemed like ages ago.

You’re fully sobbing now, trying to cover your face with your hands. “No, no, I’m fine- I’m sorry, w-we can keep going. I-”

“No, we can’t..” he laughs gently. “I don’t want to, anyway. I scared you… I’m so sorry.” He hooks his arms under you, one below your knees and the other under your arms, lifting you gently to him like a child. “You did so well, my love. I’ll be more careful next time. I’ll run you a bath. Do you want me to call Belphie? He’s always better at comforting you…”

You shake your head vigorously, wrapping your arms around him, and burying your face in his chest. “Don’t leave me…”

“I won’t.” Another gentle kiss against your head, and he gently lifts you, carrying you to his bathroom. 

As the water runs, he runs his fingers through your hair, whispering soothing praises against your skin. Before you’re even in the tub, he’s taken a washcloth over every inch of you, cleaning all the sweat and blood and who knows what off you. 

He’s surprisingly fretful over the cuts. “Did I do that? Oh no, I’m so sorry- does it hurt?”

You can’t help but giggle at his concern. You shake your head no. “I barely feel it.”

You feel them all fresh though, when you gently sink into the hot water, which stings against all your cuts and aches.

“Next time, can you at least fuck me on the rug?” You laugh disparagingly, earning a low chuckle from the blonde demon.

He drops some herbs in the bath, the usual mix of healing leaves he uses when things get a little too rough, before placing yet another kiss on your forehead.  “Do you want me to stay, love?”

You beam up at him. “If you want.. you can join me?”

“Well, You certainly recover quickly…” he musses your hair with a smirk, discarding his boxers with his other hand before sliding into the water with you. He opens his arms to you, and you slide in, pressing your face against the cool skin of his chest. “Are you feeling better, my love?”

“Mmhmm. I really don’t know what came over me. I…”

“Don’t worry about it. Thank you for telling me when it got to be too much.” It was hard to believe that the same man who was ravaging you a few minutes ago was now gently stroking your head, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Finally, you find the courage to ask the question that’s been nagging you. “Y-you didn’t mean it, right? When you said I was a slut?” Your voice drops off at the end, terrified of the answer.

“No, no, of course not. I thought you liked it, I’m so sorry!”

“I-I did like it! I just... had to make sure.” You hide your face in his chest. “I’m sorry I made you jealous.”

“Y/N, you have nothing to feel guilty about. It was my fault. I really don’t mind you flirting with the others I just…” He looked away from you, and you couldn’t help but smile as how gentle he looked when he was shy. “Simeon is different.”

“He is?” You hadn’t ever looked at Simeon in a sexual way, so you weren’t sure why this, of all things, would bother Satan.

“He’s an angel. It’s his job to… to save humans from demons like me.”

“Satan, I would never-“

“I know. I know, kitten.” He brings your hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly. “But I’m not like my brothers. I was never an angel. I’ll never understand what it was like. It just.. it worries me. I’m sorry I got jealous, and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Well uh…” you blush, not meeting his eyes. “For the most part, I kind of liked it.”

“You did?”

“Mmhmm! I mean, a little jealousy is hot, but it was maybe too much at once?” You try to reason out what happened, but every moment spent on it either makes you aroused or anxious all over again. “Actually, can we talk about it later?”

“Of course. When we’re done, I’ll order some dinner, and we can finish our homework and watch Ms. Fischer?”

All in all, it’s a good day, with your confusing, two-faced demonic boyfriend.

One you’re hoping to repeat in a much safer capacity sooner, rather than later.


End file.
